


Dearest Antonio

by eastern_westward_home (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Human Names Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eastern_westward_home
Summary: Lovino writes Antonio a letter.
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Dearest Antonio

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this was fun to write XD  
> If it's slightly OOC, sorry about that :/  
> This fic is based off a letter that I found in some random cardboard box, (written by an "Italian midget") so that is why it may be OOC.

Dearest Antonio, 

…DAMN you. Some people get all the luck. Just because you’re so tall that you think you 

can take _me_ on. Well, I say, “NA-AH.” And I stand for my rights as… a…. Shall we say _vertically_

 _challenged_ “Italian midget” sorta thing. 

As I have despised many a tall person, I must say that you are pretty awesome... for a tall person. 

Remember to “play nice with the other children” (READ: imbeciles). That is, until 

someone is extremely stupid and doesn’t realize the height difference. Then you have to kick his or her butt.

Don’t be an idiot,

Lovino Vargas

(p.s. Remember to whup the potato bastard’s arse for me.)

(p.p.s And also to say hi to Feli!)


End file.
